


The Hard Choice

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [518]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Drabble, Implied Bottom Derek, M/M, referenced birthday spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/04/20: “birthday, hard, fluffy”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [518]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Hard Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/04/20: “birthday, hard, fluffy”

Stiles looked Derek right in the eye and asked him, “For you birthday, would you prefer to party hard or to party fluffy?”

Maintaining direct eye contact Derek asked Stiles, “Just what exactly do you mean when you say ‘to party hard’?”

“Oh, you know,” Stiles answered, sounding only slightly coy, “give you your birthday whacks. Lay you bare-ass over my lap, give you a spank for every year of your life and then…” Here Stiles paused and his already deep voice dropped to a sexy rumble. “Fuck your brains out.”

Derek never asked Stiles what “to party fluffy” meant.


End file.
